The field of the present invention relates to planar optical waveguides, including planar optical waveguides incorporating distributed optical structures (e.g., diffractive element sets). In particular, planar optical waveguides exhibiting controlled levels of birefringence are disclosed herein.
One or more distributed optical structures (i.e., sets of diffractive elements) in a channel waveguide, an optical fiber, a slab waveguide, or another guided-wave optical structure may be used in a variety of devices for spectral filtering, laser frequency control, spectral multiplexing, optical sensing, or other functions. Under certain circumstances, it may be desirable for such devices to exhibit birefringence within an operationally acceptable range about a predetermined, desired level (zero or non-zero). Planar optical waveguides (slab and channel waveguides), including those having distributed optical structures, wherein the birefringence is thus controlled are disclosed herein.
Various embodiments, implementations, and adaptations of planar optical waveguides with diffractive element sets are disclosed in:                application Ser. No. 11/155,327 filed Jun. 16, 2005 in the names of Christoph M. Greiner, Thomas W. Mossberg, and Dmitri lazikov (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,190,856 issued Mar. 13, 2007);        application Ser. No. 11/076,251 filed Mar. 8, 2005 in the name of Thomas W. Mossberg (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,062,128 issued Jun. 13, 2006);        application Ser. No. 11/062,109 filed Feb. 17, 2005 in the names of Christoph M. Greiner, Thomas W. Mossberg, and Dmitri lazikov (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,181,103 issued Feb. 20, 2007);        application Ser. No. 11/055,559 filed Feb. 9, 2005 in the names of Christoph M. Greiner, Thomas W. Mossberg, and Dmitri lazikov (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,123,794 issued Oct. 17, 2006);        application Ser. No. 11/021,549 filed Dec. 23, 2004 in the names of Dmitri lazikov, Christoph M. Greiner, and Thomas W. Mossberg;        application Ser. No. 10/998,185 filed Nov. 26, 2004 in the names of Dmitri lazikov, Christoph M. Greiner, and Thomas W. Mossberg (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,993,223 issued Jan. 31, 2006);        application Ser. No. 10/989,244 filed Nov. 15, 2004 in the names of Christoph M. Greiner, Thomas W. Mossberg, and Dmitri lazikov (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,961,491 issued Nov. 1, 2005);        application Ser. No. 10/989,236 filed Nov. 15, 2004 in the names of Christoph M. Greiner, Dmitri lazikov, and Thomas W. Mossberg (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,965,716 issued Nov. 15, 2005);        application Ser. No. 10/923,455 filed Aug. 21, 2004 in the names of Thomas W. Mossberg, Dmitri lazikov, and Christoph M. Greiner (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,054,517 issued May 30, 2006);        application Ser. No. 10/898,527 filed Jul. 22, 2004 in the named of Dmitri lazikov, Christoph M. Greiner, and Thomas W. Mossberg (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,194,164 issued Mar. 20, 2007);        application Ser. No. 10/857,987 filed May 29, 2004 in the names of Lawrence D. Brice, Christoph M. Greiner, Thomas W. Mossberg, and Dmitri lazikov (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,990,276 issued Jan. 24, 2006);        application Ser. No. 10/842,790 filed May 11, 2004 in the names of Thomas W. Mossberg, Christoph M. Greiner, and Dmitri lazikov (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,987,911 issued Jan. 17, 2006);        application Ser. No. 10/798,089 filed Mar. 10, 2004 in the names of Christoph M. Greiner, Thomas W. Mossberg, and Dmitri lazikov (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,823,115 issued Nov. 23, 2004);        application Ser. No. 10/794,634 filed Mar. 5, 2004 in the names of Dmitri lazikov, Thomas W. Mossberg, and Christoph M. Greiner (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,985,656 issued Jan. 10, 2006);        application Ser. No. 10/740,194 filed Dec. 17, 2003 in the names of Dmitri lazikov, Thomas W. Mossberg, and Christoph M. Greiner (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,224,855 issued May 29, 2007);        application Ser. No. 10/653,876 filed Sep. 2, 2003 in the names of Christoph M. Greiner, Dmitri lazikov, and Thomas W. Mossberg (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,829,417 issued Dec. 7, 2004);        application Ser. No. 10/602,327 filed Jun. 23, 2003 in the name of Thomas W. Mossberg (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,859,318 issued Feb. 22, 2005);        application Ser. No. 10/229,444 filed Aug. 27, 2002 in the names of Thomas W. Mossberg and Christoph M. Greiner (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,678,429 issued Jan. 13, 2004);        application Ser. No. 09/843,597 filed Apr. 26, 2001 in the name of Thomas W. Mossberg (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,965,464 issued Nov. 15, 2005); and        application Ser. No. 09/811,081 filed Mar. 16, 2001 in the name of Thomas W. Mossberg (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,879,441 issued Apr. 12, 2005).        
Each of said applications and patents is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. For one or more of the references incorporated hereinabove, it may be the case that the devices, structures, embodiments, implementations, adaptations, procedures, or techniques disclosed therein may be employed for implementing the subject matter or inventive concepts disclosed or claimed herein. Conversely, the subject matter or inventive concepts disclosed or claimed herein may be employed for implementing the devices, structures, embodiments, implementations, adaptations, procedures, or techniques disclosed in one or more of the references incorporated hereinabove.